Tiempo de Burbujas
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Las cosas mas pequeñas e impensables pueden cambiar tu vida, y eso es lo que descubrirá Derpy Hooves al conocer a un ser fuera de su mundo
1. Una carta que entregar

_**Tiempo de burbujas por KuroDerpy **_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap.1

El sol se levantaba gracias a la magia de la princesa Celestia y con eso empezaba un nuevo día en Ponyville. Todos los ponys empezaban su rutina diaria, pero para una pegaso grisácea el día a día puede ser un poco peculiar.

La pegaso gris despertó de su intranquilo sueño, levanto su aún perezosas alas para dirigirse al baño, donde con unos cansados cascos comenzó a lavare su cara, y con esto terminar de abrir sus bellos ojos amarillos, prosiguió a tomar un pequeño cepillo y aplacar su alocada crin hasta tomar su forma normal, una lacia y amarillenta crin.

Sintiéndose más animada con su despertar, tomo con prisa un muffin de su modesta cocina pues se le hacía tarde para empezar su trabajo de cartera.

Salió volando de una pequeña casa hecha de nubes con destino para el trabajo que ella consideraba el más genial de todos,entregar correspondencia a todos en Ponyville y en algunos casos especiales por los confines de Equestria**. **Le gustaba imaginar sobre el contenido de las cartas que entregaba, haciendo juegos y así divertirse cuando las entregaba**, **la pegaso gris pensaba que no había nada mejor que ver la sonrisa de sus amigos ponys al ver que la llegada de buenas noticias o paquetes enviados desde otras ciudades con regalosy asítranscurre un día normal para ella, entregando cartas con sonrisa en la cara, además poder tomar pequeños descansos para descansar o juguetear por allí. También realiza otro tipo de trabajos que es el de acomodar nubes en conjuntos con los demás pegasos, ella es feliz pues tiene muchas responsabilidades que la mantienen activa, para disfrutar del hermoso pueblo llamado Ponyville**.**

Después de un día llena de cartas y paquetes, la pegaso gris tomo un descanso en la sala de los mensajeros, donde se disponía a comer su almuerzo que era enteramente muffins de diferentes tipos, cuando se había acomodado en una mesa solitaria, otros ponis mensajeros se le acercaron de modo prepotente.

-Valla, valla! Miren quien come de nuevo comida de mascotas-

Dijo con desdén uno de los ponys, mientras la pegaso de crin amarilla solo se escudaba con su discriminado muffin.

-Pero si es la bizca!-

Le dijo de frente el pony mas brabucón arrebatándole su comida y tirándolo al suelo, para pisarlo mientras salían de la sala con burlas hacia ella.

Las lagrimas gritaban por salir de unos ojos amarillos llenos de tristeza, pero sentía que no debía darles el gusto de verla derrotada, no ese día, se limito a perder su mirada en la mesa donde en algún momento estuvo su delicioso muffin.

Un viejo pony la vio sentada, metida en sus pensamientos cuando se le acerco y con cuidado puso su casco en su hombro.

-Señorita Hooves, ¿se encuentra bien?-

Derpy salió de un salto para encontrar a su lado un pony de avanzada edad de nombre Mr. Clounsi, a ella le agradaba mucho pues era muy amable y encontraba muy divertidas unas enormes gafas que él usaba debido a su ya desgastada vista.

-Si Mr. Clounsi, estoy bien-

Decía la alada pony mientras pasaba su casco por sus ojos.

-Perdón por interrumpirla señorita Hooves, pero estaba revisando las últimas cartas que llegaron y hay una con entrega especial un poco lejos de aquí-

El anciano pony saco una carta de su pequeña maleta y la puso sobre la mesa donde estaba Derpy sentada, se acomodo sus enormes gafas y continuo.

-Me gustaría pedirle el favor de entregar esta carta faltante, pues la mayoría de los mensajeros ya se han retirado y no tengo a quien pedírselo-

La verdad ya solo quedaba Derpy en aquel departamento de correo, el anciano conocía lo despistada que puede ser la pegaso a veces, pero no le quedo otra opción ya que esa carta tenía el sello de urgente.

Derpy se levanto de su posición y con su pata en modo de saludo anuncio triunfante

-Cuente conmigo Mr. Clounsi, llevare la carta sin problemas-

-Eso quiero creer- Suspiro el anciano

Lo bueno fue que Derpy ya había tomado la carta y salido con ella, así que no pudo escuchar esta última afirmación del anciano, dio una rápida visita a su casa, pues quería llevar algunas provisiones, no sabía que tan lejos tenía que entregar la carta y no quería padecer hambre si se alargaba su trayecto.

Así cargada con la misteriosa carta y su mochila emprendió el vuelo a las partes más recónditas de Equestria, sin pensar que esa misma carta que debía tratar de entregar iba provocar el cambio más grande de su vida.


	2. La llegada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap.2

En algún lugar del espacio, llevando un tiempo indefinido, una cabina azul se desplaza de forma irregular, llevando consigo un inconsciente pasajero, no es un pony y mucho menos un humano en sí, era un ser que por muy lejos de lo que fuera realmente solo deseaba estar solo por toda la eternidad, ya que hacía mucho tiempo, mas del que él era testigo y conocía, ya no tenía a nadie, ni amigos ni familia ni nada.

Este curioso pasajero viaja en lo que él denominaba la TARDIS, su interior podría decirse que es cómodo, ya que es más grande de lo que aparenta en el exterior, pues poseía la apariencia de una caseta telefónica policiaca de la fecha que él denominaba los 60´.

Nuestro pasajero entre su inconsciencia aun podía sentir el dolor, mejor dicho, incontable dolores que lo aquejabas y lo perseguían sin descanso, sentí que el dolor más intenso radicaba no es sus heridas mortales, si no en la herida que se formaba al saber que de nuevo tenia volver a huir de su pasado, de su gente, de su mismo puedo.

Dentro de la TARDIS esta empezó a marcar extraños sonidos, luces y demás cosas que se podían esperar dentro de una maquina como esta, indicaba que había seleccionado un lugar y pronto estarían ahí, lo malo que el pasajero estaba demasiado metido en su dolor o en su inconsciencia para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El tiempo es relativo, eso más de uno lo sabe, por eso es imposible saber cuánto tiempo paso desde el momento que la TARDIS estaba en un punto inespecífico del espacio para luego aparecer lentamente en un valle.

Un valle lleno de árboles, arbustos y un increíble aire fresco que hacia inevitable inhalar fuertemente, la misteriosa maquina se quedo ahí en silencio esperando a que su pasajero se diera cuenta del estado actual donde se encontraban, pero esto no pasaría muy rápido, ya que él se negaba salir de sus pesadillas, como si en verdad ansiara el sueño eterno de la muerte.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, solo un Seños del Tiempo podría decir exactamente cuánto había pasado desde que el pasajero de la TARDIS se postro en su inconsciencia. Dicho pasajero podía sentir el final acercándose, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no era un verdadero final, su cuerpo empezó a brillar de modo extraño, envolviéndolo en una luz segadora de la cual solo podríamos especular de lo que en verdad pasaba en el centro de aquel destello de energía.

Fuera de aquella caseta azul, lejos de ahí para ser más precisos, una pony alada revoloteaba más allá de los confines de Equestria buscando la dichosa dirección para la carta que debía entregar urgentemente.

Cansada de haber viajado toda la noche, descendió para seguir su búsqueda a pata, ya que la zona donde se encontraba era más que desconocida para ella, a decir verdad se sentía bastante nerviosa al no saber a dónde debía dirigirse.

Troto por bastante rato, el paisaje parecía el mismo sin importar que tanto siguiera avanzando, pronto volvió a oscurecer, así es, Derpy llevaba todo en día viajando, y esto para ella se estaba volviendo preocupante.

Sin suerte a la vista, la cansada pegaso decidió para en un claro del espeso paraje que la rodeaba, de la pequeña maleta que cargaba saco una frazada con estampado de muffins bastante tierna, perfecta para acurrucarse un rato.

Derpy estaba quedándose dormida cuando un ruido seco hizo que se parara de un salto, buscando por todos lados de donde pudo venir ese sonido, se percato de un disimulado brillo no muy lejos de donde estaba, bien dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero ante un hecho que no podemos explicar es inevitable que no gane la curiosidad, así armada de todo el valor que pudo sacar se elevo un poco con sus alas, lo suficiente para despegarse del suelo yendo a la dirección de la luz que la intrigaba.

Después de avanzar unos pocos metros, diviso un objeto de los mas extraño, nada que se halla visto antes en Equestria, se mantuvo a una corta distancia de ese objeto, un objeto grande, cuadrado y azul!, cuando se percato que algo de movía del mencionado objeto azul, no lo pensó 2 veces para esconderse en un arbusto, temía que pasara algo malo.

La TARDIS abrió su puerta dejando ver a una silueta, era algo pequeña y se tambaleaba mientras salía de la misma maquia para luego desplomarse fuera de esta, la pony se acerco con cautela pues no sabía si había pasado el peligro o paneas iba a comenzar, se detuvo a solo unos pasos de la inerte figura cuando se percato que no era más que un pony.

Parecía estar dormido, ya que no se había levantado desde que cayó al suelo al salir del extraño objeto, la pegaso gris lo miro con detenimiento, eres un pony terrestre, fue lo primero de lo que se percato, su alborotada crin era marrón y el resto de su pelaje café, relucía muy bien en su flanco una cutie mark en forma de reloj de arena, después de observarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que en efecto era un potro atractivo, con el simple pensamiento de eso apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Se sobresalto cuando escucho unos leves gemidos provenientes del pony que estaba a sus pies, parecía que este tenía una muy fea pesadilla, la pegaso sin pensarlo acerco su pata al cuello del extraño pony, ella sentía que estaba sufriendo en sus sueños, cuando apenas toco la crin del potro para acariciarla este abrió los ojos tan grande como dos platos, torpemente intento pararse solo para encontrar una confundida pony.

-Aaaah!- Fue lo único que pudo escapar de su garganta, antes de siquiera pensar quien era ella y en que lio estaba metido, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde recién había despertado, miro intrigado al ser frente a él y sin vacilaciones pregunto

-¿Dónde estoy, quién eres, qué año es?, que por lo que sea, QUE!-

En verdad se veía confundido, a lo que ella junto toda su calma y le respondió con suavidad

-Esto es Equestria, no me acuerdo que día es porque llevo varios ya viajando- Rio un poco con su última afirmación

-Yo me llamo Derpy Hooves-


	3. Presentándonos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 3

-¿Tu nombre es Derpy?- Pregunto dudoso el potro

-Creo que sería civilizado presentarme yo también- puso su pata en su pecho

-Soy El Doctor….-Termino de manera extraña, pues con su nueva extremidad empezó a notar que algo no estaba bien

-aaaaaaaah! Mis dedos!, queee….que son estas cosas? Patas? Cascos!-

Empezó a examinarse de manera enérgica por todos lados, la pony lo encontró bastante gracioso, pero trago fuerte para evitar la risa.

-Como puedo ser un pony, no recuerdo siquiera que esto pasara!-

El potro empezaba a ponerse muy histérico

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser un pony? A mí me gusta ser una pony-

Dijo Derpy mientras agitaba sus alas y pegaba su rostro al de él en forma de reproche, El Doctor se aparto un poco y aclaro su garganta, sabía que perder el control en ese momento no le iba a dar ninguna respuesta a lo que pasaba.

-Bueno al parecer la TARDIS se detuvo en este lugar por alguna razón, lo malo que no puedo saber cual, además mi nueva apariencia me indica que estuve al borde de la muerte….de nuevo-

-Morir…- Dijo ella bajando la mirada sintiendo pesar en su pecho

-Ah..Ah.. no me mal entiendas no..noo mori- Que estaba pasando con el Doctor, desde cuando se sentía tan nervioso hablando con "alguien", y más que eso, ¿porque se preocupara de lo que pensara ella?, torpemente levanto llevo su pata hasta el mentón de ella.

-Creo que eres una chica muy sensible-

Sus ojos se cruzaron verdaderamente por primera vez, desde que se habían encontrado, se quedaron en silencio. Derpy reaccionó y desvío la mirada, pues odiaba que se le quedaran mirando tanto tiempo, ya que siempre la criticaban y la molestaban por sus particulares ojos.

-Oh perdón creo que hize algo que no debía- Se disculpo el potro

-No es eso, es solo…que mis ojos..-

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-

Derpy lo volvió a mirarlo, con un increíble asombro en su mirada.

-¿No te parecen extraños?

-Claro que no, son diferentes y eso es bueno-

La pegaso no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro, jamás había escuchado que alguien se refiriera a ella de ese modo.

El Doctor decidió que era hora de responder sus dudas, examino un poco el lugar y propuso pararse, cuando intento esto, no paso ni cinco segundos para volver al suelo

-Ah..creo que no estoy nada familiarizado con este cuerpo..equino…-

Derpy lo tomo y batiendo sus alas lo ayudo a pararse de nuevo, cuando parecía que iba a volver al suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no estás acostumbrado a tu cuerpo?-

-Bueno es difícil de explicar, pero cuando lo requiero mi cuerpo cambia de forma, para decirlo de modo simple-

Derpy se quedo callada, descifrando cada palabra que le había dicho, el potro pensaba que no había entendido nada, y cuando quiso explicarse más lentamente, la pegaso grito emocionada.

-Eres un alíen!-

Más raro que la afirmación que había hecho, era el hecho que ella parecía contenta con la idea de que él fuera un ser fuera de ese mundo, o el mundo donde se encontraran.

-¿No te asusta eso?-

-¿Asustarme?, Que locura, siempre leí sobre seres increíbles que hacen cosas increíbles y son geniales que están fuera de este mundo, SIEMPRE QUISE CONOCER A UN ALIEN!-

Ella perdida en su emoción se abalanzó sobre el potro, aun mas confundido que cuando llego.

-Aaah! Señorita Derpy…..- Que le pasaba, que su nerviosismo jamás terminaría y empezaba a temer que se debía a ella, pero ¿Por qué?

-Oh perdone señor Doctor alíen, es solo que me siento muy feliz de conocerlo-

Que eres lo que sentía el potro, un rubor en sus mejillas, eso era improbable, sin mas que decir imposible, así que decidió desechar la idea.

-Bueno señorita Hooves, si me permite decirle así, quiero pedirle que me explique todo de este mundo-

Apenas termino de hablar, el más fuerte rugido se escucho, y lo que provocó de verdad vergüenza en el es de donde provenía el rugido, de si mismo estomago. Abochornado no le quedo de otra más que pedirle otro favor más a la pony frente de él.

-Aaaah, señorita Hooves, ¿tendrá entre sus curiosidades algo de comer?

-En efecto señor Doctor alíen, tengo un muffin-

-Un…muffin…- Los ojos del potro brillaron, en verdad lo abrumaba el hambre.

Derpy busco en su maletita, saco la frazada que uso antes para dormir y la puso en forma de mantel, luego coloco cuidadosamente el muffin en frente de su reciente amigo, se sentó del otro lado del mantel y con una hermosa sonrisa le dijo.

-Adelante señor Doctor alíen, coma con toda confianza-

El pony café tomo el muffin y mientras un muy leve rubor se poso sobre él dijo del modo más tranquilo que pudo

-Puede llamarme simplemente Doctor señorita Hooves-

Rio y comió gustoso lo que le había ofrecido la pegaso, ambos se sonreían tranquilos pues se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro. Sin saber que esas eran las pequeñas señas de algo nuevo que iba a surgir, algo que poco a poco cambiaria sus vidas.


	4. Empieza el viaje, empieza el sentimiento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 4

El Doctor estaba dando las ultimas mordidas al muffin que Derpy le ofreció de todo corazón.

-Aaah! Mucho mejor! Siento que mis energías vuelven a la normalidad.

Decía con aires victorioso el pony de color café, Derpy permaneció en silencio con una sonrisa amigable, pero esto duro poco, pues lo empezó a ver seria, se levanto de su lugar y camino despacio hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Hooves?-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de la pegaso, ella simplemente seguía avanzando en silencio, paro hasta que lo tuvo de frente, ella levanto tu pata y la poso en la mejilla del Doctor, este estremeció, no entendía que le pasaba, de momento todo normal y al siguiente esto, sentía que su corazón iba a reventar de tan fuerte que latía, la pata de la pegajo se movió provocando que el rostro del pony varón girara a un lado, ella se acercó lentamente y…

Estaba lamiendo su mejilla! Los pensamientos del Doctor se dispararon, era como si cientos de él hablaran al mismo tiempo, pero en verdad no decían nada. Ella se aparto de el y con la misma sonrisa tranquila de antes dijo sin rodeos.

-Tenias resto de muffin en tu mejilla, solo quería quitarlos-

Eso era todo! Gritaba la mente del Doctor, solo por eso caso explota mi mente y mi corazón, dándose cuenta de esto el pony cayó en cuenta de algo más profundo aun ¿porqué está experimentando esas sensaciones tan extrañas? Parecía que ese nuevo cuerpo le iba a causar más problemas de los que pudiera imaginar. Cuando quiso hablar fue interrumpido por la razón de su casi enloquecimiento.

-Bueno Doctor, creo que es hora que de regresar a Ponyville-

-¿Ponyville?... ¿Es el lugar donde vives?

-Algo así..pero sería bueno buscarle algo más de comer, no creo que aguante todo el día con solo un muffin, aunque sean extra deliciosos-

Ella tenía razón, además esto le serviría para saber por completo donde estaba y tal vez la razón por la que llego ahí, pero justo después de estos pensamientos se dio cuenta de algo más interesante todavía.

-Señorita Hooves, agradezco mucho su ayuda y todo lo que me ah brindado pero ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar?

Derpy cayó en razón y recordó su deber y la carta que debía entregar.

-Es verdad, yo me encuentro en la misión de entregar una carta muy importante-

Dijo mientras revolvía su bolsa en busca de la dichosa carta, la tomo con su boja y se la mostro al potro delante de ella.

-Ve Doctor, es una carta muy importante, tiene el sello de urgente-

Él la examino con cuidado, y con cara de duda se dirigió a ella

-No sé qué extraños nombres tengan en este lugar, pero dudo que incluso aquí tengan un nombre como el de la carta-

Derpy confundida miro con más detenimiento la correspondencia y leyó con cuidado el nombre de a quien debía ser entregada la carta, "isela creyo". La carta callo lentamente de su boca, sentía que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, no sabía si contenerlas o no, todo había sido una travesura, una causa perdida de la que había sido víctima, temía quien había sido el autor de dicha carta, pero en ese momento no podía sacar conclusiones, solo lloro en silencio.

El Doctor no entendía que le pasaba a la dulce pegaso, de momento a otro su semblante cambio y ahora, salía agua de sus ojos, eso no podía ser bueno

-Señorita Hooves ¿Está bien?-

No obtuvo respuesta, solo mas lagrimas de dolor. Como pudo y su cuerpo de lo permitió se puso de pie y avanzó a la destrozada pony, sin saber que mas hacer la rodeo con sus patas en un tierno abrazo, susurrando al oído.

-Lo bueno de alguien como yo es que entiende las cosas aun con el silencio-

La aparto de si abrazo y aun sosteniéndola prosiguió

-No sé muy bien los detalles que te trajeron hasta aquí, pero me atreveré a decir que es una dicha que pasara, de no ser así, no hubiera recibido toda tu ayuda y sobre todo….- El rubor en su cara hizo su aparición

-No te hubiera conocido….-

A pesar de que había cesado en llanto con las palabras dulces del Doctor, aun sobrevivían unas lágrimas en sus particulares ojos. Lo miro detenidamente, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y en su estoma por primera vez sentía como si algo revoloteara dentro, solo pudo sonreír dulcemente de nuevo y acurrucarse en su abrazo, era lo más cálido que había sentido jamás.

Por su parte el se sentía más tranquilo que ella dejara ese goteo en sus ojos, pero muy aparte de eso, adoraba la sensación de tenerla entre sus nuevas patas, no sabía que pasaba, porque todo era tan extraño tan nuevo, pero en ese preciso instante decidió dejar de darle importancia a tantas preguntar, prefería seguir disfrutando de esa sensación.

Empezó a tener la necesidad de acariciarla, sentir más de ella, esto lo estremeció empezaba a perder el control de sus pensamientos, aclaro su garganta y la alejo con suavidad de él.

-Como dijo señorita Hooves, me gustaría que me llevara a Ponyville para conocerlo-

Derpy también despertó del transe del abrazo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero antes señorita, me gustaría que me ayudara con mis cosas, puede que aun sirva algo de mi anterior vida-

Se levanto y dando pasos tambaleantes de dirigió a la TARDIS, ya se estaba acostumbrando a caminar en cuatro patas, aunque no lo hacía muy rápido.

-¿Esa es su nave espacial Doctor?- Pregunto la pegaso con inocencia

-En efecto es una nave, pero creo que este no es el momento de explicar con detalle su función, solo temo que tal vez no la vuelva a utilizar-

Derpy no entendió nada de sus palabras y antes de poder preguntarle algo, el ya había entrado a la TARDIS y sacado sus ropas que llevaba antes de volverse lo que era actualmente. Ella miro curiosa cada prenda no parecían ser exactamente de la talla de un pony.

-Espero que aun me sirva algo de esto, sería muy triste dejarlo-

El Doctor metió su cabeza entre las ropas, curioseando todo lo que pudiera usar, con su boca aparto una corbata, un reloj y un extraño artefacto en forma de pluma.

-Señorita Hooves, no le importaría si guardo algunas de mis pertenencias en su pequeña maleta.

-No es molestia Doctor, adelante con confianza-

Con una sonrisa agradeció su permiso y guardo dichos objetos en la maletita, luego intento ponerse la corbata que había apartado, pero parecía más que nada misión imposible, Derpy lo noto y lo ayudo, él no podía creer como podía usar sus patas que solo poseían cascos para atar una corbata, dado que él tenía que usar su boca en todo momento, sin duda había mucho que aprender de ese mundo, y sobre todo quería aprender más de ella. Una vez que terminaron de alistar las cosas dijo con voz animosa.

-Ya estamos listos para nuestro viaje-

Así los dos ponys partieron hacia Ponyville, ella caminaba a su lado en todo momento, pues sabía que aun no se acostumbraba a caminar normal y sombre todo porque le gustaba estar cerca de él.

La vida de ambos estaba cambiando cada vez mas rápido, y mientras mas unidos se volvieran, mas grande serias los cambios. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, algo en lo que el Doctor tenía mucha experiencia.


	5. Metida de pata

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 5

Ambos ponys llevaban un rato caminando, por suerte para el Doctor ya parecía tener practica en caminar en cuatro patas. El silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo, así que decidió que ya era hora de cambiar eso.

-Dígame señorita Hooves, como es Ponyville-

-Ooooh le va gustar mucho Doctor, hay muchos ponys amistosos y lugares para conseguir de todo, y en el Sugarcube Corner hay muchas cosas deliciosas-

-Parece un lugar tranquilo para vivir, ¿tú vives ahí cierto?-

-No exactamente pero me gusta ir hacer mis compras, a usted ¿le gustaría vivir en Ponyville?

-No estoy seguro, hay muchas cosas que un debo saber-

-¿Cómo que exactamente?-

-Bueno, desde hace rato me llama la atención esta marca que tengo en mi flanco-

Derpy se voltio a su flanco y lo comprendió todo

-Aaaah! Eso es tu cutie mark, es lo que define tu talento especial-

-Mi talento especial….- Se quedo pensativo el potro, como descifrando cada palabra de la pony alada

-Así es lo que te hace único, y por la forma de tu cutie mark puedo adivinar que tiene algo que ver con el tiempo-

El Doctor rio un poco, le parecía gracioso la ironía de su marca

-En efecto, se puede decir que me especializo en el tiempo, aunque a veces este me falla- Rio de nuevo, un poco falso esta vez –Su cutie…lo que sea, son burbujas por lo que veo, ¿Cuál es su talento especial señorita Hooves?

Derpy se quedo callada, mirando por decir así a dos puntos inespecíficos en el espacio, después de un momento termino por admitir.

-La verdad lo eh olvidado, supongo que de verdad soy algo despistada-

El potro con incredulidad pensaba, ¿cómo alguien podía olvidar algo así?, en verdad que estaba llena de misterios esa pony, prefirió cambiar el tema.

-Y…¿aun estamos muy lejos de Ponyville?-

-Mmmmm…un día más a pata si no me equivoco-

-Queeeeeeeeeee! ¿Todo un día?-

-Bueno es mas tardado si vamos caminando, si tuvieras alas ya estaríamos mas cerca-

-Tú tienes alas, ¿Por qué no me llevas?-

-Aaaah..este..yo…-

Que descortés había sido él, todavía que lo ayudaba y lo dirigía a un lugar mejor, él le exigía llevarlo volando, si que era un alíen muy grosero.

-Si no fueras tan gordo y pesado podría cargarte-

Dijo con desdén la ofendida pony, volteando al otro lado para evitar su mirada, pues algo tenia esta que la hacía perder la razón.

-Bueno si no fueras una tonta despistada te hubieras dado cuenta del problema y la distancia y hubieras propuesto una mejor solución-

Concluyo con aires de grandeza el Doctor. Ella no podía creer lo que dijo, ¿de verdad lo había dicho en serio, así la consideraba después de todo? Era obvio que era igual a todos los ponys, alíen o no, eso no lo podía tolerar.

De un salto despego del suelo y aleteo con fuerza, mirando al grosero potro debajo de ella y gritándole sentencio.

-SI DE VERAD CREES QUE SOY UNA TONTA, SERA MEJOR QUE ENCUENTRE EL CAMINO TU SOLO-

Con lagrimas en los ojos, voló lejos de ahí, por su parte el ahora solo Doctor caía en cuenta de lo que había hacho, una vez más su impetuoso interior lo había traicionado dejando salir lo peor de él, echándole la culpa e hiriendo a una pony que no lo merecía.

Por suerte ya se había acostumbrado a sus patas, por lo que intento correr tras la sollozante pony, en su primer intento volvió a conocer el duro suelo, se levanto con el orgullo herido y por fin logro ir tras de ella, sin duda merecía más que sus disculpas.

No sabía que era peor, como la trato y que sus lágrimas provocaban dolor en su pecho, estaba seguro que eso no era normal, sin duda aun tenía mucho que aprender de su cuerpo equino y aun con menos dudas sabia que necesitaba de ella, pero esto lo no iba admitir, al menos no de inmediato.


	6. Un problema con muchas cabezas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 6

Había perdido la pista de la pegaso, es verdad, ese par de alas si que sirven pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más así que prefirió caminar y tratar de encontrarla, paso más rato y nade empezaba a temer que ella ya hubiera llegado al dichoso Ponyville y el estuviera varado en quién sabe dónde.

Se detuvo, ya no podía correr más sin rumbo término sentado en la nada pensando en mil maneras de disculparse si la llegaba a encontrar y más que nada pensaba en ella, si así es lo admitía, quería pensar en ella, el primer ser que vio en largo tiempo y que en esa mirada singular había algo que le atraía…¿Qué, en serio le gustaba esa pony?, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza ante la idea que había admitido.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sonido peculiar, un amargo llanto. Movió sus orejas para tratar de localizar de donde provenía, después de todo parecía que ser un pony empezaba a tener sus ventajas.

Ya teniendo una idea de dónde provenía se paró de nuevo y corrió, al parecer ya estaba empezando a tener práctica, no corrió mucho cuando la vio. Sentada bajo un árbol sollozando con las patas en su rostro, a él le destrozaba el corazón pero debía admitir que tenía algo de adorable la escena, se acerco despacio no quería asustarla, puso su pata en el hombro de ella, la pegaso se sobresalto y giro para encontrarse cara a cara con la razón de su llanto.

-¿Vienes a burlarte más de mí?- Dijo entre sollozos

El Doctor se mantuvo en silencio, en verdad no sabía que decir tantas cosas había pensado y ninguna parecía buena realmente, las lagrimas de la pony volvían a salir el potro entro en pánico ¿Qué hago? Pasaba por su mente a mil por hora y de pronto, todo fue tan claro como las lagrimas de los ojos de Derpy.

La tomo de los hombros y la acerco a su pecho en un abrazo, ella trato de resistirse pero el Doctor no la dejaría zafarse tan fácil, al ver que no podía alejarse de él, hundió su rostros en su pecho y lloro mas amargamente aun.

El poso su cabeza sobre la de ella, acerco su boca a su oído y en un dulce susurro le dijo.

-Jamás fue mi intención herirte y me maldigo por haberlo hecho- Apretó mas fuerte su abrazo –No vuelvas a irte así de mi lado-

Derpy abrió por completo sus ojos, en serio ahora ella era la confundida se separo de el y lo miro de frente, ambos se quedaron en silencio la atmosfera había cambiado, ya no era de tristeza si no algo más hermoso. El potro veía como los ojos de Derpy con cada pestañeo parecía que cambiaban de dirección, le gustaba eso, por su parte ella adoraba como las mejillas de el tomaban color, claro que lo había notado más veces pero no se lo iba a decir.

Una fuerza más allá del control de ellos los empezó acercar mas, el sintió el aliento de la pegaso en su nariz, provoco que se estremeciera desde ese lugar hasta la punta de su cola, el sabía lo que se avecinaba ya lo había escuchado antes pero jamás pensó que el mismo pasara por algo así.

Los ojos de ambos se cerraron solo unos milímetros los separaban de lo inevitable el mundo se detuvo. Antes de poder completar esa maravillosa escena un rugido les rompió el momento.

-Es..eess…- Decía Derpy con horror, tratando de terminar la frase –UNA HIDRA!-Grito la pegaso al momento que el animal rugió con más fuerza.

-Creo que entramos a su territorio por error-

El Doctor puso detrás de él a la pegaso, esto sería un reto, como enfrentar a algo así sin armas sin nada, en eso su mente se ilumino, su destornillador sónico no serviría para acabar con la bestia pero al menos podría distraerla.

Voltio a ver a la pegaso detrás de él y se enfoco en la maleta que traía metió rápido su boca en ella y saco el objeto que necesitaba.

-Derpy! Rápido vete volando yo distraeré a esta cosa-

-Pe..Pero….-

-NO HAY TIEMPO, SOLO VETE-

La pegaso despego del suelo, la hidra intento morderla pero un pequeño rayo le dio justo a esa cabeza, el potro había usado su pequeño aparato para distraer a esa cosa y permitir que ella escapara, lo malo que ahora la atención estaba sobre de él.

Corrió con toda la fuerza que sus patas le permitían, las varias cabezas no dejaban de tratar de atraparlo, apenas lograba esquivarlas.

La persecución no terminaba, por más que esquivara a la bestia, seguía dándole alcance se empezaba agotar, necesitaba pensar algo para quitarse de encima ese enorme problema mientras pensaba en todas y cada una de las posibilidades, ocurrió.

Había sido alcanzado por una de las cabezas de la bestia y lo había mordido en una de sus patas traseras, fue elevado por los cielos, rápidamente le disparo para que lo soltara, lamentablemente ya se encontraba a una altura considerable y con un ruido sordo cayó al suelo.

Trato de incorporarse cuando se dio cuenta de que la caída había sido peor, estaba lastimado con las fuerzas que le quedaba volvió a levantarse y a pesar que cojeaba corrió, la criatura no dudaría en atraparlo de nuevo, avanzo unos metros cuando llego a un claro hizo un rápido vistazo y se percato que había un acantilado mas delante.

Se asomo, no era muy profundo pero si era una caída considerable de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, la criatura le había dado alcanza de nuevo se acercaba a él peligrosamente, con cada paso que daba la tierra bajo sus pies se quebraba un poco, esto no paso desapercibido para el potro. Su mente sajas ya tenía un plan para acabar con todo eso de una buena vez.

-Si me quieres criatura, aquí estoy-

Reto a la hidra y esta enfureció, el Doctor apretó varios botones de su aparato, esta empezó a brillar, con un movimiento rápido lo clavo al suelo. La hidra estaba solo a un paso del pony café.

-Es ahora o nunca, prepárate criatura fastidiosa-

El destornillador sónico del Doctor exploto por una sobre carga, el suelo bajo sus patas tembló y se rompió por completo enviándolo a él y a la hidra hacia el acantilado. Pudo sentir el vacio en sus patas y el último rugido de la bestia mientras caían, no sabía si esa altura lo mataría pero al menos su plan había funcionado y más importante que eso, ella estaba a salvo.

De pronto sintió que su caída se estaba volviendo más lenta, era físicamente imposible, volteo hacia arriba y la vio, Derpy lo sostenía y movía sus alas con toda la fuerza que podía, se sentía apenado, de verdad que era difícil cargarlo. Pero ella no se iba a rendir, uso toda su energía para elevarlo y a duras penas lograron llegar al borde del desquebrajado acantilado.

Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto, agitados pero a salvo uno al lado del otro, se miraron por un rato en silencia, hasta que Derpy se atrevió a decir.

-No sabía que los alíens fueran tan valientes, o tan tontos para enfrentar una hidra-

Rio un poco ante la mueca que había recibido de parte del potro.

-Bueno, no sabía que los ponys en verdad eran valientes, tanto para rescatar a este torpe-

Ambos rieron abiertamente, el Doctor jamás había reído de tal modo sí que se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de la pegaso ambos terminaron su risa en un gran suspiro. El Doctor quiso ponerse de pie pero apenas lo consiguió sintió un gran dolo en una de sus patas, había olvidado el momento en que se lastimo.

Derpy lo vio con preocupación, puso su pata en su boca de modo pensativa, luego sus ojos se iluminaron, tenía una idea. Ayudo al Doctor a pararse, el se apoyo con ella para poder caminar, avanzaron un poco hasta que vio que él no podía aguantar más el dolor.

-Doctor, espéreme aquí, ya está oscureciendo y necesitamos algo para pasar la noche, pues aun falta para llegar a Ponyville-

El Doctor se recostó sobre la fina hierva, se empezaba a ver ese rojizo cielo que aparece cuando el sol se oculta, pero la pregunta que ahora lo acosaba era, ¿a dónde iría la pegaso?

-Estaré aquí antes de lo que imaginas-

Fueron las últimas palabras de la pony de ojos curiosos antes de despegar del suelo y marchase volando. El potro la veía alejarse con inseguridad a los ojos pues no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada antes de que ella se fuera. Se quedo mirando al cielo esperando el regreso del ser que aparentemente empezaba a querer, aunque aun quería estar seguro de ello para poder admitirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí, no me gusta dejar notas de autor siento que no siempre las leen, pero esta vez lo hice.<em>

_Gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia y agradezco también sus review._

_Esta capitulo es un poco más largo para compensar que tarde unos días en subirlo, así es me gusta darle una rápida continuidad a la historia, pues se lo molesto que es que tarden eones en actualizar._

_Bueno eso es todo nos aburro mas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Saludos 6_9 _


	7. Sueños inquietos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 7

Derpy volaba tan rápido como podía, aunque no estaba muy lejos su destino no quería dejar solo al Doctor por mucho tiempo. Por fin diviso a lo lejos su casa en las nubes, entro sin ningún cuidado, dejo en el suelo la maletita que llevaba cuando salió a su fallida entrega y corrió a su habitación donde saco una más grande, en ella metió su kit de primeros auxilios, algunas mantas y por supuesto que mas muffins.

Tan rápido como entro volvió a salir, ya había caído la noche, el cielo estaba tan colmado de estrellas que provocaba una extraña nostalgia en Derpy, algo que un corazón solitario clamaba. Dejo de pensar en esto tan rápido como había empezado pues afortunadamente sus alas no le habías fallado y ya estaba de regreso junto a su Doctor, ¿QUÉ? En verdad pensó en el Doctor como si fuera suyo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Supuso que era el cansancio, habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

El Doctor seguía recostado, ella aterrizó justo detrás del potro provocando un sobresalto, con alegría en su mirada le dijo

-Te dije que regresaría rápido, soy la mensajera más rápida en todo Ponyville-

-Hablas mucho de ese Ponyville, espero que llegamos pronto antes de que nos topemos más sorpresas-

Rio sarcásticamente el Doctor. Ella lo imito mientras sacaba las cosas de su maleta, acomodo dos mantas en el suelo, una al lado de la otra y saco una pequeña linterna que contenía varias luciérnagas revoloteando.

-Pasar aquí la noche será más cómodo si usamos esto-

Se acerco al aun yaciente potro, tomo su Kit de medicina y le vendo la pata lastimada. El se sintió raro por la forma en que lo cuidaba pero le gustaba mucho, lo hacía sentir raro por dentro aunque supuso que eso estaba bien. Derpy termino de curarle la herida y lo ayudo a levantarse para que pudiera acomodarse en una de las mantas que había colocado.

-¿Tiene hambre Doctor?- Le pregunto mientras sacaba los muffins de su maleta.

-En verdad que te gustan mucho, veo que es lo que más cargas entre tus cosas-

-Claro que si! Son deliciosos, esponjosos, son..son… como un abrazo-

Concluyo ella felizmente, el Doctor no entendía a que se refería con eso último, en verdad que esta pony era extraña y fascinante a la vez.

-Sera mejor que descansemos, ya no tengo energía para soportar más cosas- Dijo entre bostezos el Doctor.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor- Derpy se acomodo en la manta de al lado y se dispuso a dormir.

-Buenas noches Doctor-

No obtuvo respuesta del aparente dormido potro.

La noche avanzaba lenta no había sonido alguno, el Doctor giraba de un lado al otro intentando conciliar el sueño. Volteo al lado donde debía estar dormida Derpy gran fue su sorpresa cuando no la vio, giro al otro lado y se topo de narices con ella.

-De..Derpy ¿qué haces?-

Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba; una mirada que parecía que lo veía directo al alma. La pegaso se levanto y antes de que él pudiera hacer lo mismo puso sus patas sobre las suyas impidiendo su movimiento.

El corazón del Doctor se empezaba acelerar mas, sentía como el color empezaba a subir a su cara lo que siguió casi hace que su sangre saliera disparada. Derpy se acerco lento a él poniendo su boca a escasos milímetros de su oreja podía sentir su tibia respiración, de pronto sintió como la pegaso lamia su oreja; eso era demasiado para él, estaba ahogando cada grito de su ser que le imploraba cometer una locura. La pony paro de su provocación y con la voz más dulce que jamás había oído susurro en su oreja.

-¿Por qué esta temblando Doctor, siente frio? Yo puedo calentarlo-

Dicho esto ella se alejo y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, el sentía que ya no iba aguantar más, tenía que hacer algo o su cuerpo iba a estallar, metafóricamente hablando.

Se logro soltar de su agarre para ahora él ser quien se encontraba arriba de la pony, sentía el sudor frio recorrer su espalda mientras la tenia acorralada, ella solo lo miraba, era una mirada que el pony podía entender perfectamente. No lo contuvo mas, se fue encima de ella.

Antes de siquiera poder describir lo que vendría después, el Doctor estaba bañado en agua helada, volteo a todos lados y solo vio a la pegaso volando sobre si cabeza sosteniendo un balde.

-Como lo siento Doctor, parecía que estaba soñando muy feo se retorcía y hacia ruidos raros, trate de despertarlo pero no lo hacía- La culpable pegaso se sonrojo –Solo se me ocurrió hacer esto para lograr que reaccionara-

Derpy regreso al suelo poniendo el balde a un lado, en su cara había un leve sonrojo y culpa por despertar al dormilón potro. El Doctor apenas estaba reaccionando a lo que había pasado, ósea que lo que supuesta mente había pasado esa noche, ¿no fue más que un sueño suyo? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿Cómo demonios había soñado semejante situación?

-Doctor ¿se encuentra bien? Esta muy colorado-

El potro giro su rostro viendo algún punto en la nada, tratando de esconder su evidente vergüenza.

-Aaaah.. si, si, estoy perfecto. No te preocupes por a verme despertado, supongo que fue lo mejor-

Rio nerviosamente mientras seguía viendo ese punto en la nada, Derpy se limito a sonreír, estaba contenta de que no estuviera molesto.

Ambos empezaron a comer los muffins pero entre ellos había un silencio raros sin mencionar además que era incomodo, cada que la pegaso miraba fijamente al pony café este volteaba a otro lado, eso empezaba a entristecerla.

-Doctor, ¿está todo bien?-

-Ahhh..Claro que si, ¿Qué podría estar mal?

-Lo noto raro-

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, no me hagas caso, mejor apurémonos a terminar esto para llegar a Ponyville-

Claro que el Doctor no estaba bien, pero no podía decírselo pues tendría que contarle también su peculiar sueño, lo que le sucedía era que cada vez que veía a Derpy de frente podía recordar cada mínimo detalle del sueño, casi podía sentir el pelaje suave de ella bajo sus cascos, esto lo estremecía mientras mordía el muffin; por eso cada que la veía fijo volteaba a otro lado no quería que lo viera sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso, obviamente no se daba cuenta de que esto estaba entristeciendo a la pegaso.

No tardaron mucho para acabarse lo muffins, Derpy recogió en silencio todo; guardo las mantas y la lámpara, permanecía en silencio. El Doctor le ayudo un poco pero se mantenía a margen no quería hacer una tontería.

Se sentía como un completo tonto, como dejaba que un sueño lo pusiera de ese modo tan ridículo, además que si soñó con ella no era como si ella también soñara con él. Derpy empezó a galopar alejándose de él, aparentemente ya estaba empezando su travesía de nuevo el potro aclaro su garganta tratándose de librar de esos ridículos pensamientos, empezó a trotar y le dio alcance.

Caminaban el uno al lado del otro casi en silencio ya que de vez en cuando el Doctor hacia una pregunta sobre cómo era la vida en ese mundo, ella contestaba corto y conciso, ahora parecía que era ella la que ahora evitaba tener contacto con él. En parte se sentía culpable pues había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella.

-Derpy….yo quisiera….-

Hablo con un suplicante susurro, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería decirle? ¿Acaso le debía una explicación por su comportamiento? Fruslerías! El jamás tuvo porque justificarse con nadie, pero con ella en verdad quería decirle lo que pasaba, en mente se dio cuenta que había un malentendido entre ellos. Antes siquiera de poder terminar su monologo interno ella lo interrumpió.

-Bueno Doctor, hemos llegado por fin, sea bienvenido a Ponyville-

Decía ella sonriente, mientras con uno de sus cascos señalaba hacia su hermosa villa, los ojos del Doctor no habían visto nada igual jamás, un lugar tan colorido que despedía un aire pacifico, había muchos ponys mas de los que podía contar; entre ellos había pegasos justo como Derpy, otros que se parecían más a él y los más curiosos sin duda eran los unicornios.

-Esto es…increíble-

El Doctor no podía dejar de ver a todos lados, a la pegaso le parecía divertido pues parecía un potrillo viendo un juguete nuevo, era tierno en cierto modo.

-Bueno Doctor creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es buscarle un lugar donde pueda quedarse, no creo que una pequeña casa azul sea lo más indicado para dormir-

-Si hablas de la TARDIS te sorprendería lo cómoda que puede llegar a ser cuando se requiere, por cierto ¿Dónde vives tú?-

Derpy señalo con un casto al cielo, el Doctor no entendía nada así que miro al cielo buscando un avión, un dirigible o al menos un globo de aire caliente.

-Mi casa está en una pequeña pero muy cómoda nube-

-¿UNA NUBE? ¿Cómo puedes vivir en una nube? Es físicamente imposible-

-Bueno…solo los pegasos pueden andar entre las nubes-

-Sin duda eso solo lo hace aun más raro-

Valla reglas locas que hay en este mundo, pensaba intrigado el potro café, cada vez le parecía más excitante el poder conocerlo todo, pero eso sería poco a poco, no tenía planes de irse de ese lugar al menos no por el momento.


	8. Bienvenido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 8

Los ponys se adentraban más a la bulliciosa y alegre Ponyville, iban en dirección al centro. El Doctor por un momento deseo mas ojos para no perderse nada de la vista, estaba embriagado de tantas cosas nuevas. Mientras los dos caminaban juntos una pony alocadamente alegre se les acercó brincando y riendo.

-HOOOOLAAA CHICOS!-

La alocada pony de melena rosa brincaba alrededor de ellos.

-Hola Pinkie Pie, le estoy mostrando el pueblo a mi nuevo amigo el…-

Derpy fue interrumpida por el grito de sorpresa de Pinkie, esta salió corriendo y en menos de lo que ambos pestañearon ella ya estaba de vuelta con su carro musical de bienvenida. Se acerco al recién llegado potro olvidando cualquier cosa sobre el espacio personal.

-Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Me dicen el Doctor-

Pinkie empezó a reír de nuevo fue a su carro musical y lo encendió, para la sorpresa del potro la alocada pony de crin rosa empezó a cantar.

-(8) Welcome welcome welcome

A fine welcome to you

Welcome welcome welcome I say how do you do?

Welcome welcome welcome

I say hip hip hurray

Welcome welcome welcome to Ponyville today (8)-

En la canción Pinkie le había puesto un gorro de fiesta al Doctor, este volteo a ver a Derpy esperando una explicación de tan repentino acto pero solo encontró a la pegaso tratando de ahogar sus risas.

-Espera un momento-

Dijo Pinkie al término de la canción, unos segundos pasaron y una lluvia de confeti pego de lleno a la cara del recién llegado pony, Derpy no se contuvo más y soltó una gran carcajada mientras que el Doctor la veía un poco indignado.

La pony continuaba con su risa cuando de pronto del cofre de Pinkie salió disparada una masa para pastel cubriendo por completo a la pegaso y al potro café.

-jajajajajaja, creo que volví a equivocarme al rellenar el cofre-

Reía la escandalosa pony rosa tumbada de espaldas, cuando su estomago la interrumpió con un gran rugido.

-Bueno creo que es hora de la merienda en el Sugarcube Corner, bienvenido Doctor es bueno conocer un nuevo amigo-

Se alejo del lugar la riente pony entre pequeños saltos dejando atrás a la parejita llena de masa para pastel.

-Esta si fue una dulce bienvenida-

-Lo se! Pude ver una sonrisa en su cara-

Evidentemente Derpy no había sido consciente del sarcasmo del Doctor, pero aun así lo que ella dijo no fue del todo incorrecto, a pesar de la atolondraba bienvenida fue agradable, jamás le había pasado algo parecido. Ambos ponys comenzaron a limpiarse, la masa empezaba a pegarse más en su cuerpo.

-Déjeme ayudarlo Doctor-

La pegaso empezó a quitar masa del cuello del potro, pero al querer retirar sus cascos algo empezó a ir mal.

-Derpy ¿sucede algo? Aun no suelta mi cuello-

- Noo.. no puedo, estoy pegada-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?-

En efecto, la masa se había vuelto más pegajosa dejando a los ponys en una situación embarazosa y si para eso no fuera suficiente, se encontraban en medio de Ponyville, las miradas empezaban a centrarse más y más en la parejita y no podían faltar las risitas de algún potrillo.

-Doctor….no me gusta que se rían de mi-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es nada agradable. Déjame pensar como quitarnos esta cosa-

La hábil mente del Doctor trabajaba a toda marcha, pasaban rápidamente varias soluciones pero algo llamo mas su atención que todas las soluciones antes pensadas, era el hecho de que por fin se dio cuenta de la posición en que tenía a Derpy.

Sus pensamientos se situaron en aquel sueño que lo había tenido tan nervioso, las soluciones a su predicamento se esfumaron por un momento, el color de su rostro subió de repente agradecía que aun tenia masa en la cara pues en ese estado era difícil ocultarlo. El Doctor se había pedido en el limbo de su mente hasta que Derpy lo hizo reaccionar.

-DOCTOR!-

-Ah..Ah.. ¿Qué?-

-¿Ya pensó en una solución?, se está volviendo más incomodo estar a la vista de todos-

-Si… si lo siento, dime ¿por aquí cerca habrá alguna fuente de agua?-

-Hay un parque no lejos de aquí y ahí hay una fuente de agua-

-No me refería a ese tipo de fuente, pero servirá para lavarnos esto-

Trataron de caminar pero en la posición en que habían quedado pegados era más que imposible. ¿Cómo iban a caminar si las patas de ella estaban pegadas al cuello de él?, una vez más el potro celebro para sus adentro su brillante mente.

-Derpy tengo una idea de cómo llegar al parque, pero debes hacer lo que te diga-

La pegaso solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el Doctor le daba una serie de instrucciones. Primero ella se para sobre sus patas traseras para después se impulso con las pegajosas alas y termino por en la espalda del Doctor.

-Es más fácil andar si yo te cargo, además pesas menos de lo que pensé-

Derpy se sentía cómoda en la espalda del Doctor, gracias a donde se encontraba en ese momento el no pudo ver su tímido sonrojo, las miradas de los demás ponys no desistían al contrario se habían incrementado con cada paso que deba el Doctor incluso se podían escuchar algunos cuchicheos entre los grupos de ponys.

Por fin habían llegado al parque, ya para ese momento al Doctor le importaban poco las miradas y susurros de los otros, en seguida diviso la fuente que había dicho Derpy, sin cuidado entre en ella.

-Doctor, ¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Bueno, por el modo en que estamos pegados, es la única solución viable-

Comento con tranquilidad mientras sentía como iba escurriendo la masa de su cuerpo, un minuto después Derpy quedo libre del todo y salió rápido de la fuente mientras el Doctor aun permanecía dentro.

-Ya está limpio Doctor será mejor que salga antes de que alguien lo vea-

-Vamos, vamos Derpy. ¿Que mas podría pasar hoy?-

De repente la pegaso escucho unas risas muy familiares, unas risas que oía a diario en su trabajo. Eran ni más ni menos los pegasos que trabajaban junto a ella en la entrega de correo, los brabucones que disfrutaban atormentarla a la hora del almuerzo.

-Miren esto chicos, la bizca decidió chapotear en la fuente-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Derpy solo bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su vergüenza tras sus alas. El Doctor no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarla así? De un salto salió de la fuente y se puso entre la pegaso y los brabucones.

-¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para hablarle así a Derpy?-

-¿Y tú quien eres debilucho para meterte en lo que no te importa?-

-Doctor déjalos, no importa-

Ella había puesto su ala en modo de suplica para que se fueran de ahí. El Doctor no le gustaba la situación pero aria lo que le pidió la pony. Habían dado unos pasos cuando la provocación se hizo más intensa.

-¿Pero qué es lo que veo? La bizca se encontró a un inútil con quien perder el tiempo-

Eso había llegado al límite de la paciencia del Doctor, los odiosos potros no dejaban de reírse cuando de repente el líder de su grupito fue mordazmente callado con un casco en su cara.

-Siempre me eh considerado un ser pacifista, pero una cosa es que me molesten a mí y otra muy aparte que se atrevan a insultar repetidamente a mi Derpy-

Los potros estaban atónitos y el líder estaba más que enfadado.

-Esto no se va a quedar así pony terrestre-

Con estas últimas palabras los brabucones se fueron a todo galope. La pegaso se acerco al aun molesto potro puso su ala sobre el provocando que se estremeciera y entrara en razón, comenzó a calmarse, Derpy se acerco y se apoyo junto a él.

-Gracias por defenderme, fue muy lindo de tu parte-

El Doctor miraba al horizonte con cara seria pero sonrojado por completo. No hacía falta decir nada hubiera sido innecesario en ese momento, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la mente de ambos, por una parte el Doctor se cuestionaba repetidamente sus sentimientos hacia ella de un lado creía que se estaba volviendo débil al dejarse influenciar por ellos pero por otra parte deseaba aceptarlos más que nada.

Derpy también vagaba a través de sus pensamientos, sobre todo con lo ultimo sucedido; claramente había escuchado al Doctor decir que era suya lo que provocó un vuelco en su corazón. Recordó la noche en el bosque cuando tuvo el sueño más extraño con el Doctor donde se encontraba con él en una situación por demás romántica.

Sin saberlo ambos habían soñado con el otro revelando los deseos de su corazón, pero ¿algún día ambos llegaran a saber esto?

Los dos regresaron a la realidad y volvieron al centro de Ponyville aun faltaba encontrarle un lugar donde vivir al Doctor.


	9. Casa en las nubes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

Cap. 9

La visualmente nueva parejita llevaban rato dando vueltas por todo Ponyville, entraban a todas las tiendas que al Doctor le llamara la atención, Derpy ya estaba cansada de tanto andar de un lado al otro con el potro, parecía que su curiosidad no tenia limites, después de un buen rato decidió acompañarlo pero volando no muy lejos del suelo.

El día siguió su curso y para cuando el Doctor vio todo lo que tenía que ser visto en Ponyville ya estaba por caer de nuevo la noche, el potro seguía sin un lugar donde pasar la noche y la casa de Derpy no era una opción ya que a pesar de los deseos de cualquiera de los dos para el pony terrestre era imposible pisar las nubes, a menos que…

Como un rayo llego la idea a la mente de la pegaso, era tan simple que casi se dio topes ella misma por no haberlo pensado antes. Pero necesitaba saber primero las reacciones del pony terrestre.

-¿Doctor donde piensa pasar la noche?-

Ese cuestionamiento no había pasado por su mente en todo el día, ¿cómo había olvidado pensar en eso? la TARDIS ya no era una opción estaba demasiado lejos en esos momentos, una casa en el pueblo seria un poco complicado pues no sabía cómo adquirir una, entre otros problemas que en listo en su mente.

-Bueno…supongo que podre hallar una cueva o algo así-

Odiaba pensar de esa forma, pero se le estaban acabando las opciones, cuando la pegaso por fin dijo las palabras que muy en su interior quería escuchar.

-¿Por qué no pasa la noche en mi casa?-

Si pudiéramos ver el interior de la mente del Doctor se parecería mucho a un acalorado debate con miles de minis Doctores que cada uno representaba una idea, de un lado tendríamos a sus sentimientos y la emoción de dicha invitación y del lado contrario estaría su orgullo de Señor del Tiempo y no sucumbir a los encantos de la pegaso, este debate se convirtió rápidamente en una pelea con ring de lucha y todo. Y por K.O ganaron sus sentimiento, parecían ser más fuertes de lo que él creía.

-Bueno…pero si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que solo los pegasos podían andar en las nubes-

-Eso es verdad pero se de un modo que tu también podrás hacerlo-

Con los últimos rayos de sol llegaron a lo que parecía un simple árbol, desde el punto de vista del Doctor, pero era más que eso, era la biblioteca de Ponyville donde se encontraba una de las unicornios mas habilidosas sobre temas de la magia.

Derpy toco un par de veces con su casco, ambos esperaron un momento y ante ellos apareció una pony de color lila con crin lacia de un tono morado con franjas de colores que le hacían juego.

-Buenas noches Twilight Sparkle necesito un enorme..ENORME! Favor que pedirte-

Twilight hizo una mueca de extrañeza hacia el ademan que hizo Derpy al decir enorme.

-Bueno pasen y veremos qué podemos hacer-

La unicornio hizo un ademan para que ambos entraran, ellos no dudaron en hacerlo, apenas entraron el Doctor quedo maravillado con los libros, se preguntaba varias veces sobre que podrían escribir los pony o si estos tenían su historia propia.

Mientras el Doctor se encontraba distraído con tanto libro, las chicas hablaban sobre el "favor" el potro estaba tan distraído que a pesar de la corta distancia entre ella no escucho nada acepto…..

-Muy bien Derpy, tenemos un trato-

Ambas ponys se dieron un brohoof, mientras el Doctos las veía preguntándose que se había perdió, maldijo en ese momento su curiosidad, Twilight se acerco al Doctor y puso una de sus patas en el hombro de él.

-Eres el Doctor correcto, bueno quédate quieto esto no dolerá-

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué? ¿Doler…?-

-Derpy ¿qué es lo que va hacer…..?-

La pegaso solo le dio una sonrisa, el Doctor la tradujo como "no pasa nada", el cuerno de Twilight empezó a brillar y sacar pequeños destellos, esto saco completamente de onda al desprevenido potro jamás había visto algo como eso, dio unos pasos y se topo con uno de los estantes impidiendo retroceder mas, de pronto se vio rodeado de una extraña estela tan pronto como apareció se esfumo, Derpy se acerco al desconcertado Doctor.

-¿Está bien Doctor?-

-¿Creí que no conocías el sarcasmo?-

La pegaso solo rio un poco, Twilight se les acerco a ambos.

-Bueno con eso ya podrás caminar por las nubes, pero solo por 24 hrs, después de eso el hechizo ya no tendrá efecto-

-¿QUE? Me estás diciendo que puedo caminar por las nubes ¿Qué eso no es imposible?-

El Doctor se inspeccionaba su cuerpo por si habría sufrido algún cambio, Twilight se acerco a Derpy y en modo de susurro el pregunto.

-¿Tu amigo está bien? Es demasiado extraño, es como si no conociera nada de donde vive-

-Bueno…digamos que jamás ah convivido con otros ponys por eso no conoce nada de esto-

La mágica unicornio le costaba creer eso, pero de todo modos el solo se veía confundido nada peligroso en eso, se despidió de la pareja mientras salían.

-Esa fue una experiencia rara, pero ¿Ahora podre visitar tu casa no es así?-

-Así, ya es tarde y ambos debemos descansar, vámonos de una vez-

-Pero…..¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta ahí? Yo no puedo volar y tú no me puedes cargar-

-Por eso no te preocupes, aquí hay mas pegasos amables de lo que crees-

Caminaron justo hasta donde acababa Ponyville, miraron hacia arriba y justo ahí tranquilamente había un sueva cumulo de nubes que tenía una forma bastante peculiar, el Doctor no podía evitar notar que en verdad parecía una casa aquella nube.

-Espéreme un momento aquí, iré por la ayuda para poderlo cargar-

Derpy salió volando, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de regreso con el Doctor pero estaba acompañada de otra pegaso.

-Él es el chico del que te hable Rain Sun, gracias por ayudarnos-

-No hay problema Hooves, tómalo como agradecimiento por la caja de muffin de aquella vez-

La pegaso amiga de Derpy se acerco sospechosamente al potro, y con mirada acusadora le sentencio.

-Espero que te comportes muchachito, Hooves es una chica amable, mas te vale cuidarla-

El pony terrestre asintió rápido y repetidamente con su cabeza, mientras se sonrojaba nervioso por los comentarios de la entrometida pegaso. De pronto Derpy lo tomo de los hombros mientras su amiga Rain lo tomo del flaco ambas batieron con fuerzas sus alas logrando despegar al potro del suelo.

Ambas habían logrado tomar buena altura, llegando rápido a la entra de de la casa de Derpy, una vez en la entrada depositaron el suelo al desconfiado potro que para su sorpresa todo lo dicho antes era verdad, podía caminar entre las nubes, empezaba a sentir que todo lo que sabía sobre la física no le iba a servir mucho en ese lugar.

Ambos se despidieron alegremente de Rain y una vez que esta estuvo fuera de vista Derpy invito al Doctor a pasar a su modesta casita.

Ciertamente era un lugar pequeño, había una cocina un comedor, en otra habitación esta la habitación y el baño.

-Si gustas puedes tomar un baño mientras yo preparare algo de cenar-

- Debo decir que las nubes en verdad son muy suaves, aceptare tu invitación me hace falta asearme-

El Doctor tomo un relajante baño mientras Derpy preparaba la cena, ella se encontraba muy cansada se estaba quedando dormida de pie, pensó que podría tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que el Doctor terminaba su baño así que con pasos cansados llego hasta la cama se acomodo y quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto el Doctor aun se encontraba dentro de la pequeña tina del baño por fin podía relajarse desde su llegada a ese lugar, se había dado por vencido (al menos de momento) de pensar porque había llegado ahí.

Se sumergió un poco en la tina recordando su primer encuentro con la pegaso, pensó en todo lo que había pasado con ella desde que la conoció y sin duda había sacudido su mundo, ¿pero….que pensaba ella de él? Se empezó a preguntar si ella también se sentía como el cuando estaban juntos.

Bueno solo había un modo de saberlo, preguntárselo directamente y que mejor momento que ahora que estaban solos y tranquilos en la casa de ella. Por fin sabría la verdad, si dejar salir por completo sus desconcertantes sentimientos o mejor olvidarse de ellos.

Salió del agua y se sacudió para eliminar el exceso de agua, tomo la pequeña toalla que estaba delicadamente puesta a un lado, aunque Derpy podía ser despistada no dejaba de ser una pony sensible.

Ya una vez medio seco se dispuso a salir, podía oler los muffin recién hechos.

-Derpy ya esta lista la cen…..-

Se dio cuenta que su amable compañera se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama, se veía tan tranquila, tan tierna, tan…..hermosa. El Doctor no pudo contener su aparentemente común sonrojo; se estaba volviendo una costumbre perder el juicio al estar cerca de ella.

Camino con cuidado por la habitación para no despertarla, planeaba dormir en el sofá de la pequeña sala cuando los murmullos de la durmiente pegaso lo detuvieron.

-…mmm…Doctor….aaah..mm…Doooctor….-

El potro sintió un vuelto en el corazón ¿de verdad estaba soñando con él? Pero lo que más lo intrigaba era ¿Qué clase de sueño era? Sus patas aparentemente tenían mente propia porque cuando despertó de sus pensamientos el ya estaba a un lado de la cama, por un momento lo dudo pero se recostó junto a ella.

La crin del Doctor aun estaba húmeda y cuando roso el suave pelaje de la pegaso esta se estremeció provocando un pequeño gemido, el potro sentía que su corazón saldría volando en cualquier momento. Por fin se podo colocar cómodamente junto a ella y al momento que se recostó ella giro y lo abrazo con fuerza; seguía dormida de eso no había duda pero ¿Cómo supo que el estaba recostado justo a su lado?

-BASTA!-

Se dijo a sí mismo, no ganaba nada cuestionando cada cosa que pasaba entre ellos, por fin se rindió y empezó a disfrutar el momento, el potro también la abrazo y puso su cabeza encima de la de ella y así el sueño también lo venció dejando en silencia a los dos ponys que se abrazaban con ternura y afecto.

Algo estaba a punto de cambiar y sin duda solo sucedería si aceptaban sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno gente bonita que sigue mi Fic, espero que les guste el Cap 9 obvio quiero saber sus opiniones y si les gustaría escenas más subiditas de tono *¬*<em>

_Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap y solo les comento que ya estoy trabajando en otro fic un poco mas grafico ojala ese les guste también._

_See you everyponi :D_


	10. La unión

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 10<p>

Los primeros rayos de una nueva mañana acariciaban tiernamente los ojos de la pegaso gris, esta los abrió con pesar, tenía tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando sintió un peso en su costado; giro su cuello y se todo con el potro café ¿entonces no había sido un sueño? De verdad estaba ahí lo había sentido, se sonrojo al ver que la tenia abrazada entre sus patas, quiso soltarse de él pero con un mínimo movimiento este la sujetó más fuerte.

Era tan tierno verlo dormir, recordó la primera vez que lo vio cuando inconscientemente acarició su crin, bueno esta vez lo aria con toda intención, quería demostrarle un poco del cariño que sentía, que había estado sintiendo algún tiempo atrás aunque temía hacerlo no sabía si él sentía al menos algo parecido.

Decidió arriesgarse no era natural en ella pensar tanto las cosas, giro su cuerpo para estar frente a frente, con sus cascos empezó acariciar el rostros del aun durmiente pony, el tacto de ella era delicado y lo suficientemente dulce para que el a pesar de estar en el mundo de los sueños lograra sonreír.

Dentro de los sueños del potro terrestre se podía ver a este corriendo a través de la oscuridad, corría con toda la fuerza que sus patas le permitían, pero no llegaba a ningún lado comenzaba a desesperarse, de pronto escucho un susurro muy sutil e entendible pero a la vez muy familiar; de pronto en su nariz se encontraba una burbuja esta no explotaba ni nada, solo flotaba cerca del Doctor, la burbuja empezó alejarse el potro sintió que debía seguirla y así lo hizo, su paso era lento pero constante de pronto frente a él la burbuja estallo para dar paso a una luz que lo llenaba de paz.

Sentía que debía estar en la luz, lo deseaba con mucha intensidad; se acerco a la luz trotando pero al no llegar decidió ir más rápido empezó a correr ferozmente. Quería llegar a la luz anhelaba ser feliz y no tenia duda que ahí lo encontraría, por fin se abalanzó sobre la luz.

De regreso en el mundo real el Doctor empezó abrir los ojos, creyó que seguía soñando al ver a Derpy frente a él regalándole un tierno beso en su boca, la pegaso al darse cuenta que su acompañante por fin había despertado se separo y nerviosamente trato de explicarse.

-Yooo..Estaba….no fue…bueno no es….yo solo…..-

El potro no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni un sonido simplemente veía a la pony gris como tratada de completar frases al azar explicando lo que había pasado, dentro su mente había fiesta pues eso era todo lo que necesitaba para despejar sus dudas, ella sentía lo mismo; una divertida sonrisa se dibujo en el mientras Derpy seguía nerviosa y muy avergonzada.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-

-No haber hecho esto antes…-

-¿Hacer qué?-

El pony café tomo a Derpy entre sus patas y la beso, era un beso lleno de sentimiento que ya desde hace un tiempo quería sacar, y gracias a Celestia por fin había podido, ella no dudo en corresponderle el beso. El Doctor empezó a acariciar la espalda de la pegaso provocando que esta se estremeciera, lo volvía loco sentirla estaba en el éxtasis poco a poco el beso de volvió más apasionado acercando sus cuerpos un poco más en cada beso, el aire les faltaba pero no desistían era como si se separaran se perdería aquel hermoso momento.

Las carisias se estaban volviendo más desafiantes, de pronto el potro se sintió inquietantemente caliente, justo como la noche de su peculiar sueño, de un momento a otro la pegaso gris detuvo los besos y se recostó en la cama de nubes viendo boca arriba al agitado potro, un segundo después el entendió la clara invitación de ella, no lo pensó dos veces para ponerse sobre de ella y continuar con los apasionantes besos.

Derpy se estremecía mas con cada beso, el Doctor empezó a besar su cuello; el contacto de su boca y el aliento de este la estaban llevando a un estado que jamás había sentido, apretaba fuertemente al potro con sus patas traseras parece que esta acción también lo estaba enloqueciendo a él.

El potro empezó a lamer el cuerpo de la pegaso mientas bajaba lentamente, ella estaba completamente sonrojada su cuerpo extasiado con las carisias de su Doctor pero sentía que estas pronto no serian suficientes y esto la ponía nerviosa. El pronto seguía con sus carias mientras bajaba pronto llego a la parte vulnerable de la pegaso, estaba caliente y muy húmeda y como un rayo se dio cuenta de que si ella se encontraba en ese estado sin duda el también habría reaccionado y de hecho así era.

Se puso nervioso, ya no podía parar su cuerpo pero no quería hacer nada que ella no le permitiese, Derpy se dio cuenta de la cara de duda del potro, lo leía a la perfección como si se complementaran, entonces ella lo empujo hasta estar ahora encima de él; lo beso de nuevo esto esta vez ella acerco su húmeda parte a la de el rosándola con suavidad, el potro no se contuvo y dejo escapar algunos gemidos, esta acción se repitió varias veces.

Ya no aguantaba, su cuerpo y mente le gritaban que la hiciera suya, con un movimiento rápido volvió a ser el que se encontraba arriba, el metió un poco de su excitada parte dentro de ella a lo que la pegaso hizo un gesto de dolor, el potro no avanzo mas. Ella lo abrazo con sus patas dulcemente y con su mirada le pidió que continuara, el Doctor lo entendió a la perfección y se adentro un poco más en ella provocando un gran gemido y que la pegaso se aferrara más fuerte del cuello del potro.

Una vez que el potro estuvo dentro de la pegaso este empezó a moverse un poco, le provocaba dolor a Derpy pero al mismo tiempo un placer nunca antes sentido, las patas traseras de ella se aferraron a la cadera de él, evidentemente ninguno se iba a soltar. El Doctor sentía que se acercaba algo inevitable entre jadeos pudo al fin decir.

-Derpy….yo…yooo….creo…que me…enamore de ti…-

-Doctor…..-

La pegaso no podía creer que lo había escuchado, de verdad la quería y más importante ese orgulloso potro se lo había dicho, unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Derpy! ¿Estás bien?-

-Jamás estuve tan bien en mi vida-

Por fin habían sido sinceros, los besos y las caricias no se limitaron al contrario se volvieron más dulces, de pronto el Doctor aumento las embestidas provocando que la pegaso se arquera un poco por el placer, el ritmo era rápido ambos sentían que pronto llegarían al final, Derpy se acercó a la oreja del Doctor y entre gemidos acertó a decir.

-No se…valla de mi…lado….-

Después de esos ambos se hundieron en un éxtasis increíble habían terminado al mismo tiempo, agotados se tumbaron en la cama y Derpy aprovecho para acomodarse en el pecho del Doctor, este la abrazo y acarició repetidamente su crin.

Su amor había florecido, se habían entregado en uno al otro ahora venia lo más difícil, conservar ese sentimiento y cuidarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este capítulo me costó un poco, jamás había escrito algo así por eso quiero saber sus opiniones para futuros capítulos o fic ir mejorando.<em>

_Hasta el próximo cap._


	11. Despedida

**Really really really really sorry! Por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, mis más sinceras disculpas a mis lectores pero ya ven como es la vida a veces y súmenle que estaba indecisa en cómo seguir la trama, pero gracias a mi hermano (TALOS X) que me dio el empujón que me hacía falta.**

**De verdad gracias a todos por continuar leyendo este fic.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 11<p>

Entre las suaves cobijas hechas de nubes, el Doctor de embriagaba del dulce aroma de su amada no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan dichoso, la pegaso aun dormía tranquila entre las patas del pony terrestre.

De pronto el Doctor recordó el hechizo de la unicornio, lamentablemente no duraría para siempre así que muy a su pesar empezó a despertar a la pegaso gris, debían hablar de lo que ahora sucedería entre ellos pero lo harían en tierra firme ya que no quería estar aun en las nubes cuando el hechizo terminara; sería una horrible caída.

Con su boca empezó a dar suaves mordiscos en el cuello de la pony, ella se agitaba pero aun se negaba a despertar, todo para él era encantador jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que podría ser feliz con alguien, le dio un poco de gracia pensar que tuvo que convertirse pony para sentirse en paz.

Por fin decidió dejar dormir un poco más junto a su compañera apenas era media mañana, se recostó de nuevo con ella entre sus patas y se quedo mirando a las nubes del techo cuando por un segundo creyó ver algo, pero esa imposible al menos eso creía, aun faltaba conocer bien la"dimensión" en donde se encontraba, no quiso darle importancia a lo que creyó ver seguro solo fue su imaginación le habían pasado muchas cosas últimamente. Una vez más trato de despertar a su dormilona compañera, y creía saber el método, se acercó a su oreja y del modo más dulce que podía le susurro.

-Mi linda Derpy….despierta…o me comeré todos los muffins que tengas…..-

De un solo movimiento Derpy se puso encima del Doctor y con tono muy serio le dijo.

-Podre quererte mucho, pero los muffins son míos!-

El potro reía divertido aunque la pegaso trataba de aparentar ser seria era simplemente imposible, tomo su barbilla con su casco y lamio su mejilla.

-Oh vamos Derpy es solo un juego, me vas hacer pensar que quieres mas a los muffins que a mí-

Derpy se puso completamente roja ante las palabras del Doctor solo se puso sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, ese abrazo estaba lleno de amor pero se podía percibir algo más.

-Derpy… ¿estás bien?...te siento…rara…-

-Estoy bien Doctor…es solo….un presentimiento malo que tuve….pero ya se fue…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente como si quisieran conservar cada detalle en su memoria hasta que por fin se dieron un pequeño beso pero lleno de sentimiento.

-Bueno Derpy…será mejor que bajemos a tierra firme…no me gustaría estar aun en las nubes cuando el hechizo desaparezca..-

-Es verdad…además sería bueno buscar algo de comer-

-Con tanta acción debemos estar hambrientos-

A Derpy casi le salía humo por las orejas de lo roja que se puso gracias al comentario del Doctor, este solo se rio por la linda inocencia de su pegaso, se disculpo con un beso y ambos se levantaron pasa salir de la casa de la pony alada.

Descender fue más fácil de lo que pensaron pues no hacía falta que la pegaso lo cargara solo debía frenar la caída con sus alas y así lo hicieron cuando llegaron al suelo emprendieron su camino hacia Ponyville.

Estaban caminando muy juntos el uno del otro, trasmitían un aura de amor sin duda, muchos ponys que los vieron empezaron a susurrar cosas como "y esos dos ¿serán pareja?", "¿Qué le puede ver él a ella?" y un sinfín de comentarios por el estilo pero ninguno que los molestara en verdad.

El potro desvió por un momento la mirada fijándose en los arboles cuando de nuevo vio lo que había visto en casa de Derpy, pero eso no podía ser posible ya era demasiado para ser solo una alucinación si de verdad estaba pasando lo que temía lo vería de nuevo, si no solo era su loca imaginación, rogaba por que fuera lo segundo.

-Doctor…. ¿se encuentra bien?- Lo saco de sus pensamientos una preocupada pegaso.

-Si...si lo estoy…solo admiraba los arboles-

Odiaba mentirle eso es seguro, pero no quería alarmarla por solo un presentimiento, después de un rato llegaron a un restaurante de Ponyville y se sentaron en la parte exterior hacia un lindo día y no lo iban a desperdiciar, después de unos minutos ordenaron y mientras esperaban sus sándwiches de margaritas comenzaron a charlar.

-Derpy…yo…Solo quería hablarte respecto a lo que paso entre nosotros…-

-¿Algo está mal?...-

-Al contrario Derpy- El potro tomo los cascos de la pegaso con los suyos –Solo quiero dejar claro…que mis sentimientos son serios…jamás jugaría contigo-

-Oooh Doctor…gracias…yo simplemente no sé qué decir...Pero ya conoce mis sentimientos-

Ambos se abrazaron pero súbitamente el potro se separo de ella y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de Ponyville.

-Doctor ¿Qué pasa, que está viendo?-

-Esto ya no puede ser una coincidencia ando anda muy mal-

Dijo el pony café para sí mismo, de pronto el camarero dejo los sándwiches de margaritas frente suyo trayéndolo a la realidad.

-Doctor se ha estado comportando un tanto raro desde que salimos de la casa, ¿Qué le ocurre?-

-Nada de verdad…solo me distraje…-

-aaash…hace un momento me hablas de sinceridad y ahora mientes…si no me quieres decir por mi bien…-

Fastidiada la pegaso se levanto y se fue volando, ella podía sentir que algo le pasaba al Doctor pero no se lo diría, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba no se alejo mucho y termino aterrizando en el parque justo frente aquella fuente que le traía gratos recuerdos, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Sabias que odio cuando sales volando de esa manera, me dejas en desventaja querida…yo no tengo alas…-

No podía creerlo, la había seguido corriendo, cuando por fin decidió voltear a verlo el potro la atrapo entre sus patas con un fuerte abrazo.

-Reconozco que no fui sincero…pero no quiero preocuparte por mis tontos pensamientos….aunque…parece que son más reales de lo que quisiera….-

-¿Me lo contaras ahora?-

-Como señor del tiempo pensé haber visto una anomalía en este universo, pero aun no estoy seguro…-

-EEEehh!-

Era claro que la pegaso no entendería algo tan complicado y explicarlo tomaría demasiado tiempo por eso decido cambiar el tema a uno que había estado ideando todo el día.

-Jejejeje, no te preocupes querida, tengo una mejor idea… ¿qué te parece si hoy acampamos?…quiero ver las estrellas contigo…-

-Que maravillosa idea Doctor!...iré a la casa por algunas cosas espéreme en este lugar-

Dicho eso la pony gris despego del suelo y se fue volando a toda velocidad, el Doctor sonreía mientras se alejaba cuando se perdió de su vista la sonrisa se convirtió en una cara de dolor.

-Ojala me hubiera equivocado pero mientras la seguía vi por todo el camino las señales del desgarramiento de la realidad…al parecer esa es la razón por la cual la TARDIS aterrizo en este lugar…oooh Derpy ¿cómo te lo explicare?…¿cómo decirte que me tengo que ir de tu lado?….-

El Doctor seguía mirando al cielo con angustia en su mirada. Mientras tanto Derpy ya había llegado a su casa y se encontraba preparando una maletita, su rostro no reflejaba más que felicidad, nunca pensó que alguien podría ser su compañero ideal y como caído del cielo (más bien del espacio) llego él para llenar el vacío de su corazón, se podría decir que lo amaba de hecho era así y esa noche se lo diría.

De regreso al parque visualizo al potro café justo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, pero esta vez pudo notar su mirada melancólica; aterrizo frente de él y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo beso.

-No sé que esté pasando por su mente Doctor….pero pase lo que pase…..estaré a su lado-

Esas palabras generaron un torbellino de emociones en el potro, se sentía sumamente feliz de encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera como ella lo hacía pero al mismo tiempo triste por lo que ocurriría y además de eso culpable por lo que debería hacer.

-Y dígame ¿A dónde quiere que acampemos? -

-A las afueras de Ponyville sería un buen lugar-

-Me parece estupendo, traje muchos postre y muffins para ambos-

Después de caminar un rato encontraron un plácido lugar para acomodarse y justo a tiempo pues ya la noche estaba cerca. Derpy extendió una manta para comer mientras el Doctor armo la tienda era más fácil de lo que él creía lamento no haberlo hecho antes, ya con todas las cosas en su lugar ambos se sentaron en la manta para disfrutar algunos postres a la luz de las luciérnagas y la luna.

Una vez que Derpy se termino su muffin se apoyo a un lado del Doctor este no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo con su pata. Aunque indeciso el potro empezó a hablar.

-Derpy…. ¿alguna vez has sentido que haces algo malo aunque sea lo correcto?-

-Para ser sincera ni siquiera entiendo que quiere decir-

-La verdad ni yo sé lo que pregunto….has de pensar que soy un tonto- (risa nerviosa)

-Jamás lo pensé ni lo pensaría- La pegaso le da un beso en la mejilla –Yo solo pienso que eres lindo-

-Jajajaja, lindo no es un adjetivo que usen mucho en mi pero viniendo de ti…es maravilloso-

-Y dígame Doctor… ¿solo piensa ver las estrellas esta noche o quiere hacer algo más divertido conmigo? –

El potro no era nada tonto y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la insinuación, esa pegaso era una caja de sorpresas podía ser encantadoramente tímida y a la vez sabia provocarlo, bueno ella era ahora su pareja por decirlo así y rogaba que siempre fuera de ese modo pasara lo que pasara.

-Derpy…esta noche quiero que sea especial para ambos….inolvidable…-

-Cualquier momento a tu lado es sin duda inolvidable-

La pegaso se acerco a él y junto sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, cuando el Doctor sintió que era el momento empezó a dar besos mas enérgicos, Derpy los correspondió de inmediato; los besos se volvían mas frenéticos hasta que el potro recostó a la pegaso sobre la manta y se puso sobre ella.

El continuo con los besos apasionados pero no únicamente en su boca pues se deslizó por su cuello y por todo su cuerpo llenándola de besos, él se embriagaba con su dulce aroma y suave pelaje para el Doctor la pegaso era un ángel de ojos divertidos.

Ambos podían sentir como la temperatura comenzaba a subir, el Doctor quería hacerla suya una vez más antes de tener que enfrentar la inevitable, se odiaba a si mismo pero era pasa salvarla a ella y a todos, además si todo salía como él esperaba regresaría a su lado sabia que llegaría a perdonarlo por dejarla.

Dejo sus dudas a un lado y la tomo, su interior estaba increíblemente caliente justo como la primera vez, ella emitía pequeños gemidos mientras el potro se adentraba mas en ella lo tomo fuerte del cuello y acercándose a su oreja le dijo.

-Te…a..amo..Doctor…-

¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? El pony terrestre abrió sus ojos como un par de platos al mismo tiempo que su corazón dio un brinco, ¿por qué no podía seguir con esa dicha? ¿Era tan difícil ser feliz para él? Maldijo cada momento ser un señor del tiempo.

Pero ya no pudo pensar más debido a que su cuerpo estaba en el nirvana, cada rose contra ella, cada momento que se adentraba mas era como una droga cuando ambos llegaron al punto más alto de su placer, el Doctor la abrazo con fuerza y dijo con todo el aliento que le quedaba.

-Te…amo Derpy….pase lo que pase…eso no cambiara…-

Ambos ponys se abrazaron con fuerza liberando su excitación, agotado el potro cayó a un lado de la pegaso la vio a los ojos y le regalo un tierno beso en la frente para luego rodearla con sus patas.

-Gracias Doctor…por corresponder mis sentimientos…-

Dijo Derpy en un susurro que solo el Doctor pudo escuchar gracias a su cercanía y después de eso quedo dormida. A pesar de todo el Doctor no dejaba de sentirse miserable, quería grabar cada parte de ella en su cabeza para que su ausencia no lo volviera loco, acaricio su amarilla crin, beso sus pequeñas orejas y con sus ojos recorrió su grisáceo cuerpo.

Logro ponerla encima de él y la llevo hasta la tienda donde la acomodo y la cubrió del frio, después se recostó a su lado quería atesorar cada precioso segundo a su lado. La noche continuó avanzando hasta que el Doctor sintió que ya era el momento, pesadamente se levanto y con cuidado beso la mejilla de la pegaso.

-No sé si me vallas a odiar por esto….pero de algo estoy seguro….así de todas las vidas que me quedan regresare a tu lado porque….te amo…-

Salió de la tienda con el rostro lleno de tristeza sin antes dar un último vistazo a la dormida pony, quería soltar una lágrima pero eso era algo imposible para él, así que empezó alejarse de la tienda galopando a la máxima velocidad que sus patas le permitían.

Gracias a su nueva condición equina a la que ya se había acostumbrado por completo llego sin demoras a la TARDIS, rápidamente se introdujo a su interior y empezó a oprimir botones, tenía que actuar pronto pues mientras se dirigía ahí se percato de mas señales de que la realidad empezaba a desquebrajarse.

Se cerró la puerta de la TARDIS y esta comenzó a brillar para empezar a desaparecer lentamente.

-Perdóname Derpy….volveré….-

Dicho esto la cabina azul desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro más que la ropa que algunas vez uso el Doctor en su forma humana.

Una vez mas Celestia alzo el sol trayendo consigo una nueva mañana, la luz del día hizo que Derpy empezara a despertar, con su casco empezó a buscar al Doctor pero al no sentir nada se levanto extrañada. Después de percatarse de que estaba en la tienda y que el potro café no estaba en ella pensó que tal vez se levanto temprano y estaba aspeándola afuera, su cara solo reflejaba desconcierto al ver que tampoco se encontraba a fuera.

Empezó a llamarlo cada momento que pasaba sin respuesta se sentía más dolida, entonces empezó a galopar sin rumbo sin dejar de llamarlo, las lagrimas se empezaron apoderar de ella, sintió como si estuvieran estrujando su corazón sin pensarlo emprendió el vuelo hacia donde se encontró con él la primera vez, empezó a temer lo peor.

Cuando aterrizo no lo soporto mas y cayó al suelo, con sus cascos se tapaba la cara mientras lloraba con una amargura que jamás hubiera imaginado que podía sentir y todo eso se debía que la TARDIS no estaba ahí, dándole a entender lo que temía pensar.

No quería creerlo de verdad se había ido LA HABIA DEJADO SOLA, ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho había sido una mentira? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se despidió? Odiaba pensar en la posibilidad de que había jugado con ella.

Sin ánimos de volar volvió a Ponyville con pasos pesados, ni siquiera fue a buscar las cosas donde había pasado la última noche con él, simplemente no podía era muy doloroso, así continuo su camino mientras arrastraba sus alas, ni animo tenia para tenerlas pegadas a su cuerpo.

Todo el camino hacia Ponyville no dejo de soltar lágrimas por él, quería odiarlo pero no podía, no aun. Estaba de nuevo en el parque y el solo recordar las cosa que paso con el ahí le provocaban más ganas de llorar pero ya no podía, había llorado tanto que parecía que sus lagrimas se habían agotado así que solo se quedo cabizbaja con un rostro sombrío.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Derpy una pony se percato de su aura depresiva y decidió acercarse a ella para ver que le ocurría.

-Derpy querida ¿te paso algo? Te veo muy triste-

La pegaso alzó rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con una vieja amiga suya, una pony de crin anaranjada y pelaje amarillento que amaba las zanahorias.

-Carrot….-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar mucho menos explicarse, las lágrimas fluían de nuevo y la pony terrestre trato de consolar a la pegaso.

-Calma…calma...Derpy…. vamos a mi casa preparare algo de té para que puedas calmarte…no puedes estar así-

La pegaso solo asintió, así ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Carrot que se encontraba en el centro de Ponyville. Una vez ahí y que la pony de crin naranja logro calmar a su amiga esta le empezó a contar lo sucedido, no con mucho detalle pero si lo mas importante.

-Pero que potro tan canalla, no puedo creerlo! Si lo viera le daría una buena patada en la cara-

-Aunque quiero odiarlo por lo que hizo….aun lo amo…aunque duela intensamente en mi corazón-

La pony terrestre veía con pesar a su amiga alada, quería ayudarla de verdad jamás imagino que había pasado todo eso y como un rayo la solución llego a su mente.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea-

-Ahh?-

-Si! Esta casa es muy grande para una sola pony, yo me siento sola y tu estas triste, ambas podemos vivir juntas y hacernos compañía-

-¿Lo dices en serio Carrot?-

-Claro querida, ¿para qué están las amigas?-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!, eres la mejor amiga que eh tenido!-

Gritaba Derpy mientras abrazaba a su vieja y gran amiga, la verdad estaba muy agradecida pues vivir otra vez en la soledad y en esa casa que tenía el recuerdo más grande con él seria una pesadilla. Se despidió momentáneamente de la pony zanahoria y se dirigió a su aun casa a recoger algunas cosas, entrada la tarde ya estaba de regreso en la casa de Carrot.

-Se bienvenida Derpy a tu nueva casa y no te preocupes se que lograras olvidar a ese canalla-

La pegaso solo le pudo responder con una péqueña sonrisa, sería bueno comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo lo que le recordaba a él, pero olvidarlo…era algo que aun no estaba segura de lograr.

Las semanas pasaban rápido, ya se había cumplido un mese desde que el Doctor se había ido y Derpy parecía que se había compuesto un poco de aquella experiencia pues vivir con su amiga Carrot sin duda le había ayudado más de lo que pensó.

La pegaso continúo con su trabajo en la entrega de correo por todo Ponyville las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera llegado aquel pony terrestre. Pero un día mientras Derpy entregaba algunas cartas cerca de la casa de Applejack se sintió terriblemente mal, estaba muy mareada tanto que no podía seguir volando aterrizó bruscamente y se quedo bajo la sombra de un árbol de manzanas, se sentía muy débil ¿Qué pudo provocar ese mareo? Lo peor era que ahora tenía unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar.

Para su alivio apareció la hermana pequeña de AppleJack, esta se acerco a Derpy era evidente para ella también que la pegaso estaba mal.

-¿Necesita ayuda Derpy?-

-Si Apple Bloom, no quiero ser una molestia pero… ¿me ayudas a llegar con un médico? No me siento bien, me cuesta volar-

-Por supuesto tranquila, llamare a mi hermano BigMac para que le ayude-

Después de un rato la pequeña potra regreso con su hermano mayor, Big Macintosh era bastante grande así que pudo cargar a Derpy sin problemas, sin demora la llevaron al médico una vez ahí y que la pudieron atender llego Carrot gracias a que Apple Bloom había ido a buscarla a petición de la pegaso, cuando llego le agradeció enormemente a los miembros de la familia Apple y les pidió retirarse ahora ella cuidaría de su amiga.

Un rato paso antes de que Derpy saliera por fin del consultorio, se despidió del médico y camino en silencio hacia su amiga.

-Hay que ir a casa Carrot-

-Pero Derpy…. ¿Que es lo que te paso? ¿Qué te dijo?-

La pegaso vio directo a los ojos de su amiga mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Me dijo….que….estoy embarazada….-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿ESTÁ SEGURO?-

-Si lo está…y yo también…-

-WOW….esa si es una enorme noticia….¿cómo te sientes?-

Derpy lloraba pero a la vez sonreía, era una mezcla muy rara que no se puede describir, pues como hacerlo cuando recibes una noticia así sientes que el mundo giro 180°

-Estoy feliz Carrot! Voy a tener una bebe! Mi bebe!¿Lo puedes creer?

-Sin duda es algo hermoso pero….-

Carrot temía seguir hablando pues podría deprimir de nuevo a su amiga, sin embargo era algo que debía enfrentar.

-Pero dime….¿El padre es aquel potro verdad?-

Del rostro de la pegaso se borro repentinamente la sonrisa, era verdad lo que decía Carrot sin duda el Doctor era el padre, aunque eso ya no importaba…él ya no estaba.

-Este bebe es solo mío y lo cuidare de todo jamás le faltara amor de eso puedes estar segura-

Sus palabras eran frías pero seguras, ese bebe era lo más preciado que venía en camino y sin duda daría su vida por él o ella.

Así ambas ponys regresaron a su casa, la vida de la pegaso cambiaria de nuevo, pero esta vez seria fuerte y no permitiría que el pasado la entristeciera de nuevo, aunque el bebe era la muestra del amor que alguna vez sintió por el Doctor este ya empezaba a formar parte de su pasado y ella debía seguir adelante.

-Yo cuidare de ti mi pequeño muffin…de todo y de todos…-

Diciendo esto para sí misma se perdió en el ocaso mientras volvía a casa acompañada de su amiga, era obvio que se había vuelto más fuerte debía serlo para ella misma y sin duda lo seria para su bebe.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno gente bonita que lee mi fic esto es todo por el momento y espero que dejen reviews diciéndome sus comentarios o críticas siempre son bien recibidas y esta vez prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar :D<em>

_See you everypony!._


	12. Epilogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**** Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

**NOTAS: **

**Dejo estas pequeñas anotaciones para que entiendan mas este epilogo:**

***Flujo temporal: es la línea que conecta a todos tiempos, presenta, pasado y futuro**

**** Para entender por completo esta parte deben leer otro fic. "My Little Pony Annihilation is magic" escrito por TALOS X, aunque no es obligatorio es solo para los que tengan duda sobre esta parte del fic.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogo:<span>

Era otro típico día en Ponyville y Derpy estaba por concluir su ronda diaria de entrega de cartas y paquetes, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba ese trabajo ese día en particular no estaba del todo contenta pues exactamente se cumplían 5 años desde que se había ido.

Después de entregar su última carta descendió a tierra para poderle dar descanso a sus alas, se acomodo en una banca en el parque y de su maleta saco un par de muffins, hace mucho dejo de comer en las mesas de la oficina de entregas prefirió alejarse de los problemas.

Al pasar de los años se había vuelto un poco más dura pero igual no había dejado de ser aquella despintada y soñadora pony. Sus ojos se habían perdido en el cielo veía como otros pegasos empezaban a mover las nubes para hacerlas llover de un momento a otro.

Con eso su mente viajo por un momento al pasado a todas esas veces que derramaba lagrimas sin parar y todo a causa de aquel equino que había llegado del espacio, rio un poco para si misma todo ese tiempo solo había sido una tonta potrilla enamorada y en algunos momentos deseo con toda el alma jamás haberlo conocido. Así una vez más quedo atrapada en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en el *flujo temporal viajaba aquella cabina azul denominada TARDIS que era dirigida por el potro café, este no dejaba de ver las pantallas y tratar de localizar el centro de a anomalía de la realidad la causante de que tuviera que dejar su amada.

Se sentía frustrado por esa y mil razones mas ya que había seguido la anomalía por varios momentos del tiempo sin dar con ella realmente empezaba a temer que no llegara a tiempo, en eso una de las pantallas empezó a brillar con más intensidad por fin había localizado la fuente del todo el problema no tenía tiempo que perder, tecleo algunas cosas y la TARDIS se movió mas rápido aun antes de desaparecer.

**Una vez más reapareció la TARDIS en medio de Canterlot en ruinas, salió rápidamente de la cabina azul para que su rostro se llenara de horror al ver el escenario pero no tenía tiempo que perder ya por fin sabía lo que pasaba y como repararlo gracias a su máquina, sin más demora empezó a galopar hasta que a lo lejos diviso un gran destello de luz y en lugar de detenerse aumento más la velocidad y cuando estaba a pocos metros encontró a 6 ponys rodeadas de una esfera de luz, podía jurar que esas ponys las había visto mientras paseaba por las calles de Ponyville pero ese no era el momento para los recuerdos.

De la esfera de luz pudo ver cómo salía un rayo de los colores del arcoíris que chocaba contra un rayo rojo que provenía de un ser extraño con alas de pegaso y cuerno de unicornio, otra vez su mente se enfoco en Derpy, debió preguntarle más cosas sobre su mundo pero jamás creyó ver este tipo de cosas.

A unos metros de aquel espectáculo de fuerzas diviso a una pequeña pony también con las mismas características del que había visto antes atacar, la mirada de la pequeña estaba llena de angustia y preocupación.

La ágil mente del Doctor empezó a comprender lo que estaba pasando y llego a la conclusión de que este era el momento clave para evitar que la realidad de aquel mundo colapsara. Se dio cuenta que el rayo rojo estaba ganando ante el rayo arcoíris eso no podía ser bueno.

Empezó acercarse a la pequeña y peculiar pony se veía que estaba peleando consigo misma, mientras caminaba hacia ella dedujo que su participación podía decidir sobre el destino de la realidad. Al llegar junto a la potra empezó hablar con tranquilidad debía hacerlo pues no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella.

-Hola pequeña pony, se que tienes miedo puedo verlo en tu ojitos, pero debes escucharme y tratar de creerme….si no intervienes ahora el futuro dejara de existir…-

El Doctor puso su casco sobre la melena de la potrilla y la acaricio, después de eso se dio media vuelta y empezó alejarse con la esperanza de que ella entendiera lo que dijo, a pesar de ser un señor del tiempo no podía intervenir mucho pues podía provocar más problemas espacio-tiempo.

Se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo a la pequeña pero esta ya no estaba en ese lugar, se encontraba junto al otro potro extraño ambos recibían el rayo de arcoíris, después de eso cabalgo de nuevo a la TARDIS para revisar las cifras de la anomalía y esperar que esta empezara a restaurarse y en efecto para su alivio todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad poco a poco.

Una vez más, solo una pequeña intervención como señor del tiempo había arreglado las cosas, sin pensarlo empezó a teclear algunas coordenadas, no podía esperar regresar con su pegaso se encontraba muy feliz no solo había salvado la realidad si no que también a ella.

Ya estaba de nuevo en camino a través del flujo temporal cuando en una de las pantallas de la TARDIS mostro algunas ecuaciones, el potro las leyó con atención y se sintió un poco frustrado.

-¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto? Si quiero que la realidad quede arreglada debo llegar 5 años después de que deje a Derpy…..DEMONIOS YO NO QUERIA ESO!-

Frustrado dio un fuerte pisotón con sus patas, suspiro resignado al menos volvería a su lado, pero temía las consecuencias pero de ser necesario volvería a enamorar a su pegaso, solo rogaba de que siguiera siendo suya, se sentó mirando las pantallas pronto llegaría.

De regreso en el parque de Ponyville, Derpy aun seguía perdida viendo a los pegasos moviendo las nubes, no muy lejos de donde estaba sentada la pegaso una pequeña unicornio de pelaje lila y crin amarillenta con unos ojos del mismo color se acercaba trotando con sus pequeñas patas. Derpy volteo debido al ruido del pequeño trote cuando vio a la potrilla esta se abalanzó sobre la pegaso.

-Mamiii, mamiii! Te encontré mami!-

-Oooh mi Dinky! Mi pequeña muffin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La tía Carrot me trajo a jugar y te vi mami!-

Mientras Derpy abrazaba a su hija apareció Carrot con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Derpy, que bueno que te vimos vamos a casa antes de que empiece a llover, yo prepararé algo rico de comer-

La pony zanahoria sabía perfectamente que ese día en particular era difícil para su amiga, aunque habían pasado ya algunos años era evidente que no lo había olvidado. La pegaso tomo a su pequeña muffin y la coloco en su lomo esta la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero mami!-

-Yo también te quiero mucho mi muffin-

Así las tres ponys regresaron a su casa, Derpy amaba a su hija Dinky sobre todas las cosas, Carrot también quería mucho a la pequeña unicornio las tres se habían vuelto una pequeña familia. Aunque el corazón de Derpy aun estaba triste sin duda su hija era ahora todo su mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí termina Tiempo de Burbujas pero antes de que me crucifiquen deben saber aquí no termina esta historia, pronto vendrá la segunda parte. <em>

_Solo necesito su opinión de seguirla aquí mismo o que sea fic a parte._

_Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, ideas o criticas no se jejejejeje._

_Nos leemos luego :D_


	13. Derpy al habla

Hiii everypony! Aquí su amiga Derpy!

Extrañaba a todos los lectores que me siguieron en mi singular aventura, pero no se crean que los he olvidado, por eso les trago noticias tan dulces como mis muffin.

Pueden revivir mis aventuras junto con el Doctor en mi nuevo ask-blog dedicado a "Tiempo de burbujas" no les voy a decir las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para el futuro, pero si les puedo decir que ahora podrán saber más de mis aventuras.

No sean tímidos! Pasen a ver y los recibiré a todos con una gran bandeja de mis muffins extra especiales.

ask-bubbletime(punto)tumblr(punto)com


End file.
